Thoma
- 7 = }} |Name = Thoma |Kanji = トーマ |Romanji = Tōma |Alias = Pizza Topping (by Mister; formerly) |Race = Human |Gender = Male |Age = 7The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1 9 (by 2047)The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 102 |Hair Color = Black |Eye Color = Black |Status = Alive |Farm Identifier = 55294 |Anime = Episode 1 |Manga = Chapter 1 |Height = 123 cm |Allies = Lani, Emma, Norman, Ray, Grace Field Escapees, Sonju, Mujika, Mister , Goldy Pond Resistance |Enemies = Isabella, Krone , the demons, Andrew |Previous Affiliation = Grace Field House (Escaped) Shelter B06-32 (Escaped) |Affiliation = The Paradise Hideout |Birthday = 2038 |Japanese VA = Mari HinoCast Announcement on @Yakuneba_staff Twitter (Japanese)Cast Announcement on Anime News Network (English) |English VA= Cristina VeeDub Cast Announcement on Anime News Network }} is a supporting character of the The Promised Neverland series. He is an orphan who resides in the Grace Field House under the parental care of Isabella. After his success of escaping Grace Field alongside 14 other orphans, Thoma now seeks to find William Minerva, whom he and his team believe can grant them the liberty to live a safe and peaceful life away from the demons. History Thoma was born in 2038 and was sent to Plantation 3 a year later in 2039, growing up alongside Lani and several other children. Plot Introduction Arc Taking daily tests, playing a game of tag, eating scrumptious homemade food and having a good time – Thoma went through the same routine every day in Grace Field House. Thoma was first seen playing tag with his siblings of the Grace Field House, where he was almost immediately caught by Norman. A few days later, during a game of tag, he was caught by Krone along with Nat, Lani, and Anna. Jailbreak Arc It is revealed that he, along with Nat, Anna, and Lani was brought into the escape plan after Don and Gilda. Thoma was seen being horrified when Isabella carried Emma with a broken leg, to which he understood that it was Isabella's doing. During the two months after Norman's shipment, Thoma and his siblings got instructions from Emma on how to train the orphans for the upcoming escape. Thoma also assisted in the escape, making a decoy for Ray and fastening the zip lines in order to cross the cliff. On January 15, 2046, Thoma and his siblings escape from Grace Field House. Promised Forest Arc Search For Minerva Arc Cuvitidala Arc Appearance Thoma is a young boy with grey-bluish eyes, a wide smile and one missing tooth. He has short dark blue hair which sticks up in three oval sections at the top of the right side of his head, and the bottom of his left side. On the left side of his neck, he has the identifying number "55924" from his time at Grace Field House. Personality Thoma appears to be a mischievous boy and enjoys pulling pranks along with Lani. He is also resourceful as he invented a water-bottle rope device which played a big part in the escape, enabling the orphans to escape from Grace Field House. Although he is a bit cowardly and blunt, he has a strong will and cares deeply for his family. Relationships Lannion Lani is Thoma's best friend ever since they met at Grace Field House. They are always seen together, and whatever they do; playing, pulling pranks, inventing things, or running away from demons, they do together. Emma Thoma is close to Emma and views her as an older sister. Although he looks up to her as their leader, he also likes to mess with her and pull pranks on her. Ray Thoma cares for Ray and admires him as an older brother. He was against Ray's plan to die and therefore worked hard to prevent it. Thoma also appreciates Ray's hard work and his wise words which he sometimes shares with him and Lani. However, he also likes to tease him and sometimes throws out sarcastic comments about his self-sacrificing personality. Trivia *A mini game in The Promised Neverland official site revealed two manga pages for players who achieved high scores. The pages showed how Isabella named Thoma after a tomato, whether you believe her or not. *Posuka Demizu answered in a Q&A how Thoma and Leuvis' monkey Parvus resembles her.The Promised Neverland [https://yakusokunoneverland.wikia.com/wiki/File:Questionnaire_6.jpg Questionnaire #6 *The following are Thoma's rankings in some of The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **Thoma is ranked 13th in the Popularity Poll that was announced in Chapter 88 of the Manga. **In Shounen Jump's 2nd popularity poll results announced in Chapter 102, Thoma is in 23rd place with a total of 84 votes. References Site Navigation Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Grace Field Orphans Category:Grace Field Escapees Category:Shelter B06-32 Inhabitants Category:Paradise Hideout Inhabitants Category:Incomplete articles